unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise(The Universe)
The Rise(also know as The Rise:Welcome To The Universe, or The Universe), is a short film series in development, heavily influenced and partially based off the reference made to the introduction of the universe in the ending to GLASS. It is hoped to be a web show similar to a YouTube series. The creators are hoping to work with M. Night Shyamalan, but so far have been unsuccessful. It is supposed to be a more visual and action based movie, with very little dialogue. The basis of the film is to show that there are others out there like Kevin, David, and Elijah, and continuing to link elements back to the Eastrail disaster as well as based in Philadelphia and surrounding areas. A few characters show similar powers to David and Kevin, while others have abilities more loosely based traditional popular comic hero's and villains, but still grounded to reality like established in GLASS. A line from the script is to help form the outline of what the stories will tell. "Elijah was right, we do exist, we are out there, this universe is no longer going to hide what we are. We were born with these gifts, we are the gods among you. We must rise, and take back what is rightfully ours." Two characters, one hero and one villain, were referenced several times in leaked exerts of the plot. The villain was referred to as The Wild, whose appearance was to be a more realistic version of Jagauro from the Limited Edition Comic, being incredibly tall and muscular, and animal like mannerism like strangely long sharp growing nails and heightened tracking like senses. He is responsible for what was thought to be bear or cougar attacks in the Pocono Mountains, as well as joked Sasquatch sightings. It is hinted that reading rumored stories of The Wild on the internet are what would have helped The Horde unlock The Beast identity within Kevin. The hero, only refereed to as The Brawn, was an average looking man in his late 20's early 30's, who has incredible super strength. He does not exhibit the same precognitive instincts as David but shows some durability, however not at the same level, as it is state he is to be injured one of the fights against The Wild. Upon realizing his abilities, he does share a similar sense of duty like David, but is more reckless and somewhat selfish with them. The Brawn and The Wild are supposed to fight on several occasions, mentioned were SS United States, Hickory Run State Park(specifically the Boulder Lake), and the Bethlehem Blast Furnace. A few other characters were mentioned but not fully developed yet. Two hero's were mentioned, one being a young athletic high school girl that starts developing an ability to run at almost 40 miles per hour(15 mph more than the fastest human on earth), as well as some great natural gymnastic skills, her abilities to be based of a female version of the Flash. Another, being a man who is capable of swimming for over 30 to 40 minutes or longer at various pressures(the longest in reality being 24 minutes). A villain, referred to as the Spectre, is a highly intelligent goth girl and chemistry student. She is a gang rape victim, and she gets revenge by poisoning them with various chemicals, but making it look like accidents. Another villain being the man behind the rising and the tagline above. All that was mentioned is he is a private but wealthy individual who, like Mr Glass, is extremely intelligent, but also has yet to be determined other abilities. He posts cryptic videos on the internet to call out all those with abilities.